


Sister Bonding

by DorkSeverus04



Category: RWBY
Genre: Might rewrite this now..., Song fic, This is me attempting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Unable to sleep, Weiss takes a walk and finds Winter. Weiss expected Winter to be up, but what her sister asked was something unexpected. Slight spoilers for Vol 7 ep 2
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sister Bonding

Team RWBY sat in their room, finally getting their well deserved rest. At least that was the plan. They didn't know if they could trust General Ironwood for sure yet, and there was his plan of telling everyone in Remnant about Salem.

Weiss sighed as she rolled over in her bed, glancing at her team. They wouldn't say it, but they were all restless, despite how tired they were feeling from the past two days. From learning about Salem to stealing an airship. To fighting a Leviathan to be taken in as criminals for stealing the airship. _Then_ being taken to Ironwood to hear his plan certainly took a mental toll on everyone.

Weiss sat up, unable to sleep, and heard movement next to her.

"Weiss…?" Ruby mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Weiss looked over when she heard movement from Blake and Yang as well.

"I would be lying if I said there was nothing wrong, but I'm pretty sure that we're all worried about the same thing." Weiss sighed, about to get off the bed, but felt her partner's hand reaching out for her and taking her hand. "I can't just go get some air?"

"I promised you that Team RWBY isn't going to leave your side for a second." Ruby grinned weakly as she shifted and sat up.

Weiss frowned, seeing how tired the young leader looked and shook her head. She planted a small kiss on the top of her head. "Go get some rest, Ruby. Out of all of us, you need it the most." She then looked at the bumbleby pair, who looked like they were about to get off the bed to follow her. "Same with you two. Get some rest. After what happened with Adam…" The ex-heiress didn't want to continue that thought and sighed. "I'll be fine. We're in Atlas Academy. If I really need help, I'll shoot you a message on my scroll. I promise."

Ruby was reluctant, but nodded. Weiss had a point. They were all tired, but the young leader still couldn't help but become worried about her partner. Sure they were safe in the Academy, but still…

Knowing that arguing about it would be a waste of time and energy, and that Weiss would do everything in her power to keep her in bed so that she had the 'appropriate rest,' she reached over and got off the bed for a moment to wrap her cloak around Weiss. "It's cold, so at least take that with you. _Please_ promise that you'll come back safe."

"Dolt…" Weiss helped Ruby lay back down onto the bed. "I promise. Now _rest_. I'll be back before you know it."

Everyone nodded and tried to go back to sleep as Weiss left the room, sighing to herself as she walked down the halls.

At first she thought about training for a little while, but she didn't have her weapon and she wasn't used to fighting with a cloak like Ruby. Not only that, but if she took too long, her team would be looking for her instead of getting the rest they needed, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Weiss just walked towards the courtyard and took a deep breath to enjoy the night air. She spent another few minutes before she walked inside towards the bathroom, washed her face, then walked back towards her room. What she didn't expect on the way back was to bump into her sister.

"W-Winter?" Weiss wasn't surprised to see her up this late, but she was surprised to see her walking down the halls.

"Weiss." Winter nodded and folded her hands behind her back. "What are you doing out of your room? You should be resting with your team. You've had a long day."

"R-Right…" Weiss frowned and looked away from her for a moment to think about what to say. It's been _months_ since they last saw each other and she had a lot to say, but now that they were here together, everything that she wanted to say was lost. Sighing, she bit her lip before looking into Winter's eyes. "What are you doing out this late, anyways?"

"Classified." Winter stated sternly and noticed the slight flinch that Weiss gave her. Well, now that they were alone… "Weiss… I was actually wondering…" The older Schnee hesitated, unsure of how to spend time with her sister without sounding like she was reprimanding her or anything.

Affections were hard to convey as a Schnee, after all. And she had a lot of questions about what had happened when she left, but she didn't want to bring up any horrible memories that might've happened while her younger sister was missing. "I haven't heard you sing for a long time."

Weiss's eyes widened as Winter asked that, and she remembered how their father had "asked" her to sing for a charity concert. "You… want me to sing for you?" She asked slowly, a sneaking dread feeling crawling up her back and around her throat.

"Privately. It doesn't have to be in front of people." Winter nodded, noticing how uncomfortable Weiss looked.

Weiss let out a breath of relief and felt calmer. If it was just singing for Winter, she could probably do it. Then a thought came to mind. She looked at her sister with a sly smirk that she's seen Yang and Ruby give one another. "I'll sing for you… but you'll have to play the piano for me."

Winter blinked at the request, unused to Weiss giving her such a look. Thinking about it, she did suppose that it would make sense. She remembered that Weiss sings almost yearly for their father at the concerts, but playing the piano? How long has it been since she last _touched_ one?

"Weiss, I don't…" Winter saw the look on Weiss's face turning from a playful smile to almost a disappointing look, and sighed. She give her a weak chuckle. "If you don't mind my skills being rusty, then I suppose that I can play a little bit for you."

"Thank you, Winter." Weiss smiled at her sister, giving her a gentle hug for a moment. "I really missed you…"

"And I, you." Winter hugged Weiss back. "Now, go get some rest. Let me know when you've come up with a song, and give me some time to practice it."

"Alright. Good night, Winter. Sleep well." Weiss nodded as she let go.

"Good night, Weiss."

Weiss soon returned to her room, seeing Ruby on her bed. She rolled her eyes, feeling too tired to really move her and not wanting to wake up her partner, so she slowly took off her cloak and draped it around Ruby. She slowly slid next to her and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Weiss was silent, going on a few missions that Ironwood had assigned Team RWBY and the Ace-Ops. During that time, she thought of lyrics and thought of how Winter could play along with the song.

"Weiss? Are you ok?" Ruby asked her partner, worried about how quiet she'd been. She knew that they were in Atlas and hoped that they'd never come across Jacques.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Winter just gave me a bit of homework." It wasn't a complete lie. Thinking up songs was hard work, after all! And it's been a long time since she last sang a song while Winter played the piano for her… She wanted it to be special.

"Oh, if you need any help, then let me know!" Ruby grinned as she flashed her a smile.

Weiss nodded appreciatively and took out her scroll to send a message to Winter.

[Weiss 15:13] Hey, Winter. I think I'm mostly done with the song. I should have the music sheets done soon.

Weiss smiled to herself as she wrote the lyrics on her scroll and thought of how the piece should be played.

She hummed to herself, then blinked when she felt her scroll vibrating, seeing that Winter had replied back already.

[Winter 15:36] I'm a bit busy today. Send me a picture of the music sheets once you're done and I'll look it over once I have some free time.

Weiss frowned when Winter said that she was busy. She was _always_ busy, but Weiss didn't let that get to her. She was used to it after all. Spending _years_ alone in isolation could do that to a person. It was selfish of her to ask Winter to play the piano in the first place.

Then it hit her. How the song should be played. Once they were back in their room, Weiss sat at the desk and pulled out a few blank pieces of paper, scribbling musical notes on them. Ruby and Yang were watching curiously while Blake went to shower first.

"What are you doing there, Ice Queen?" Yang asked, unsure of what everything meant.

"Spending time with Winter." Weiss looked over the music sheets once over, snapped a few pictures then sent it to Winter.

[Weiss 19:45] I'm sorry to bother you so late, Winter. I have finished the music sheets! Please tell me what you think once you have the time to look them over.

Weiss sighed as she leaned back on her chair and saw the look that Ruby gave her. "M-Maybe I'll sing it for you after going over it with Winter…"

"Really?! Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Damn, just her? Playing favourites, are we?" Yang grinned as she crossed her arms.

"Shut it, Yang!" Weiss blushed then blinked when her scroll vibrated. She smiled seeing a message from Witner.

[Winter 20:04] Thank you for the music sheets. They seem simple. I should have some time before breakfast tomorrow. Would you like to eat together, and we can go over the song together then? However, I have to be back at work right after that.

Weiss smiled childishly to herself.

[Weiss 20:05] Perfect! I'll see you at breakfast!

"If you can wait a few days and behave yourselves, I might be generous enough to sing this song for you." Weiss hid her scroll.

Ruby and Yang just looked at each other and smiled. They were just glad to see a smile on Weiss's face again.

* * *

Weiss woke up early and left a note saying that she'll be spending some time with Winter and not to worry too much. Once she was done with that, she changed and left the room as quietly as she could.

She scurried towards the cafeteria, and looked around, only to see that it was empty. She decided to wait a few minutes before she looked at her scroll. Weiss went over the lyrics in her head again and thought of how Winter could play along.

The young Schnee ended up humming the song to herself as Winter walked in. She was about to call out to Weiss but paused for a moment as she listened to her.

Unfortunately for her, Weiss looked up when she sensed someone near her and smiled. "Winter! Good morning."

"Yes, good morning to you too, Weiss." Winter nodded as she walked up to her. "Was that the song that you were going to sing after breakfast?"

"Y-You heard that?" Weiss blushed but nodded. "Yes…"

"Would you mind humming the full song to me as I read the music sheets? Just so I can have an idea when I actually play the piano later." Winter didn't want to show it, but she was just as excited as Weiss to be playing with her again.

To them, this just brought them back to when they were kids. Having fun together when they actually had an easier time showing affection towards one another.

Brought them back to the time from before when their family was happy.

_When their family actually cared for them._

They knew that this happiness wasn't going to last for too long, so they opt for a quick oatmeal breakfast before heading towards the music room.

Weiss hummed the song on the way to the music room so Winter had an idea on how to play. The younger Schnee watched Winter get adjusted to playing the piano again while doing some vocal warm ups. Once she saw that Winter was ready, she took a seat next to her.

"Ready for the first rehearsal?" Winter smiled at Weiss.

"Of course." Weiss smiled back and took a deep breath before she started. Winter soon following her lead.

_There's a point where it tips_

_There's a point where it breaks_

_There's a point where it bends_

_And a point we just can't take_

_Anymore_

_There's a line that we'll cross_

_And there's no return_

_There's a time and a place_

_No bridges left to burn_

_Anymore_

_We can't just wait with lives at stake_

_Until they think we're ready_

_Our enemies are gathering_

_The storm is growing deadly_

_Now it's time to say goodbye_

_To the things we loved_

_And the innocence of youth_

_How the time seemed to fly_

_From our carefree lives_

_And the solitude and peace we always knew_

Winter closed her eyes as she continued to play while Weiss caught her breath. Not singing for a few months and not practicing before this was starting to take a toll. Weiss then closed her eyes as well as she continued the next verse.

Little did they know, Penny had snuck in with Ruby, Blake, and Yang. They were mesmerized by the performance, as they never heard Weiss sing in front of them before with such emotion. They sat down and noticed that a few other students were starting to funnel in, curious to see and hear where the song as coming from.

_There's a day when we'll fight_

_And we're not gonna fall_

_There's a day when we'll stand_

_And a day when we won't crawl_

_Anymore_

_There's a moment in time_

_And there's no going back_

_When we're pushed too hard_

_And we won't hold our attack_

_Anymore_

By this time, the room was half filled with students and teachers. The lyrics hitting them deep within their souls as they thought about the future hunts.

_We can't just cling to childish things_

_As evil just grows closer_

_Humanity's in jeopardy_

_This fight is far from over_

_Now it's time to say goodbye_

_To the things we loved_

_And the innocence of youth_

_With a doubt in our minds_

_Why we chose this life_

_And at times we can't help wondering..._

Weiss took a deep breath, recalling the questions that came to mind when Ozpin revealed the truth to them.

Little did she know, nearly everyone in Atlas Academy had gathered around, listening to the song. Some teams looked at each other, worried about what's to come next.

_Were we born to fight and die?_

_Sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_Are we heroes keeping peace?_

_Or are we weapons?_

_Pointed at the enemy_

_So someone else can claim a victory?_

Weiss sighed deeply as she listened to Winter playing the piano.

Everyone was looking at each other, debating about what Weiss just sang while murmuring to themselves. 'What is she talking about?'

Ruby kept her gaze on her partner, entranced by her voice and understanding what she was talking about. She held her hands together, resisting the urge to just run towards her partner and hug her tightly.

_Now it's time to say goodbye_

_To the things we loved_

_And the innocence of youth_

_How the time seemed to fly_

_From our carefree lives_

_And the solitude and peace we always knew_.

Once the song ended, both sisters looked around when they heard an applause. They both immediately stood up and saw that the room was filled with people. People were even standing _outside_ the room listening to their performance and asking for an encore.

The second Winter caught a familiar sight, she glared at Penny and moved from the piano. "Penny! I thought that I told you not to tell anyone that I was spending time with Weiss?"

"I did not though!" Penny smiled as she had her hands up to show that she meant no harm. "I only told Ruby!" She grinned cheekily as she pointed at Ruby.

"Ruby! You _told_ the school?!" Weiss's face was red with embarrassment. "After I left a note saying where I was?!"

"Ack! No! I didn't! Penny asked me to join her, I told Yang and Blake where I was going and-" Ruby started to explain but Weiss turned towards the bumbleby pair.

"_You_ told the school?!"

"Hey! Hey! We didn't tell anyone!" Yang had her hands up.

"Well, with the halls being empty, it was no wonder we could hear the piano and your voice so clearly." Blake stated as she smirked.

Weiss and Winter just turned to each other and sighed in defeat. Seems like their private sister time turned into a school-wide public performance…

"I should return to work. I'll talk to you later, Weiss." Winter folded her hands behind her back, giving her a look before she left the room.

"Right. I'll see you later, Winter." Weiss gave her a small smile. She then walked back towards her team.

"Weiss, that was amazing! I knew that you sing but I didn't know that you _sing_!" Ruby cheered gleefully.

"That… doesn't…" Weiss sighed as she shook her head. "Whatever, I'm tired."

"Get some rest. Ironwood wants us to go to the mines later after lunch." Ruby rubbed Weiss's back.

"Alright." Weiss nodded, walking with her back to the dorms. Once they were alone, Weiss sat on the bed and held onto Ruby's hand.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby frowned and sat next to her, worried about her partner. "That song… It was about Ozpin… wasn't it?"

Weiss sighed as she rested her head onto Ruby's shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore. Winter wanted me to sing. I just had a lot on my mind…"

"Weiss… you can talk to me." Ruby nuzzled against her head.

"It wasn't just about Ozpin… I was just thinking about how we were before. That's all." Weiss sighed.

Ruby rubbed her shoulders, coaxing her to continue. When Weiss wasn't going to say anything, she sighed and decided to break the ice herself. "I wish we could go back, y'know?"

Weiss raised her head and looked at Ruby curiously.

"Like back at Beacon. I want… those days back. But we can't have them." Ruby's voice cracked, but she forced herself to stay strong. "So we have to keep moving forward."

"Ruby…" Weiss wrapped her arms around her partner and kissed her temple while rubbing her shoulders. "It'll be alright. I know that you can do this… and if you can't, I'll be there to help you. You have Team RWBY after all. And Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, your uncle… You're not alone, Ruby."

Ruby smiled as she hugged Weiss back. "Thank you." She sniffed.

They stayed in silence for a moment until Ruby pushed Weiss down to lie down with her.

"What are you? Ugh…" Weiss sighed and ran her hand idly through Ruby's hair. "...Next time… I'll sing a song. Just for you." She blushed as she said that, blushing harder as Ruby sat up and leaned over her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Ruby smiled, giving Weiss a gentle kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My sorry attempt at fluff. 'cause everything I touch turns into angst one way or another. This might've been a bit rushed, I always had this idea of Winter and Weiss spending time together like this, where Winter plays the piano and Weiss sings along with her. Of course they spent less and less time together when Winter left, but anyways! This is just them bonding and been listening to that song for a while. Thought that it would fit in a way, 'cause of what happened. 
> 
> Editor said that it was fine this way but I'm still like 'Ehhhh' about it.
> 
> Er, that's enough of me rambling, hoped that y'all enjoyed!


End file.
